Wouldn't You Love To Love Her
by Val-Creative
Summary: You're hurting, Vanya. That's okay.


**.**

**.**

Allison comes down slowly through the open-aisle, memorized by the harmony of the St. Pluvium Chamber Orchestra.

By _Vanya_ — her movements sure and steady, drawing her violin-bow upwards, her expression austere. It feels instantly like Allison witnessed in the lone cabin: _power_.

Controlled, focused on a single task. But inherently wild.

The overhead lamps, glowing in ivory and hot pink and blues, silhouette the top of Vanya's head and against one of her angular, pale cheeks. Her silvery-white eyes hover over the crowd until Vanya notices her. Allison's lips relax from their grim, thoughtful line when Vanya smiles sweetly down on her. She has to believe this _really_ is Vanya.

Luther and Diego race out from their hiding places, and that's when it becomes chaos.

Vanya sends out waves of pulsing, white-glowing energy, slamming, throwing them violently into the plush, velvet seats and the interior walls of the Icarus Theatre. Allison herds out some of the panicking audience members, as well as another violin player and the conductor. She returns to the entrance of the carpeted, red aisle. Vanya doesn't speak either, her exposed flesh and her suit, Vanya's own instrument glowing as brightly _moon-pale_.

Allison meets her emotionless, frightening eyes, nodding in understanding. She walks ahead to the stage.

_You're hurting, Vanya. That's okay._

She can't speak this into existence, for her, for Vanya to hear. Allison's throat feels like there's a red-hot wire digging in.

_But I don't want you to feel that way anymore._

The theatre rumbles ominously beneath Allison's feet. Strands of Vanya's long, brown hair whip around her face, dragging over her mouth, as the invisible, world-ending force from deep inside Vanya strengthens.

_What I did was wrong. We were kids and I did it anyway._

Allison bravely presents out Diego's gun, tossing it against the stage's planks, demonstrating that she's unarmed. The nearby marble-pillar crackles apart. Dust spinning and clouding into the air. Vanya doesn't stop staring, unblinking at Allison as the other woman half-lifts out her arms, beginning to grin. As if they were safe. Happy.

Vanya's features remain empty, glowing so spectacular and sinister that Allison can hardly make her out. But she does witness the prismatic tears cascading freely. Allison purses her lips into a silent '_shhh_' and embraces Vanya.

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you._

This feels to Allison like holding a warm, quivering nova. Vanya is a sun-star about to erupt into hundreds of fragments, to meld into soul-wrenching blackness with no escape, and Allison doesn't want her to do this alone. Not ever. She shuts her eyes, leaning into Vanya's forehead, hoping with _all_ her heart this is the right thing to do.

_I love you._

She repeats it, noiselessly, mouthing the words over another pair of lips, cradling Vanya's face into her palms. Tasting the bit of moistened salt from Vanya's tears dripping hotly over her nose and jawline.

And so they all fade into pure, radiant-white shadows.

Consumed. _Cherished_.

**.**

**.**

Vanya wakes to an intense migraine, whimpering, gazing the ceiling of the Umbrella Academy's parlor-room.

It feels like every living fiber, every nerve-end Vanya has inside her head… _shreds apart_. She grips the sides of her skull, breathing in and out, waiting for it to pass.

As soon as it does, Vanya hears a dinner plate rattling.

Klaus pokes disapprovingly at the grilled cheese and tomatoes left for Vanya, and at the tall glass of whole milk. She mutters his name, and Klaus quits fidgeting with the dog-tags around his neck. He perches up on the couch-end. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty!" Klaus crows out, dangling his arms over his knees. "We're alive! Isn't that great?!"

"_Whhsss_…?"

"You blew up an entire satellite!" Klaus blurts out, overly excited. His smoky-lined eyes crinkling up. "Ha! It landed right in the middle of ocean, but as far as everyone knows, there's been no reported causalities!"

Vanya rubs a fingertip over her temple, bemused. Last thing she remembers is being trapped in the containment room…

"Um… why am I…?"

Klaus hums merrily, reaching for Vanya's stripe-socked feet and bringing them into his lap. She doesn't pull away as Klaus's hands massage carefully over her tendons. He used to do this when Vanya and him were left on their own, when he could sense Vanya's depression worsening and would to tell her little funny stories Klaus made up in his head.

"I told Luther if he tried to lock you up again, I would have Ben kick his ass," he admits. There's an obvious smug on Klaus's face. "Yeah, no kidding, Ben's still with us! He offed some bad guys during the fight!"

That doesn't ease any of Vanya's confusion.

She's about to ask if Number Five or any of their ex-teammates have left the mansion, when Vanya turns her head to the noise of footsteps emerging from the hallway. Her dark brown eyes ticking up.

"_Van…ya_…"

Allison wanders in, her arms crossed together. A partly bashful, partly solemn look. Vanya stares back, open-mouthed, and then bursts out crying, reddening and scrambling back onto her feet, hugging around Allison's middle. Klaus mock-salutes to a grateful Allison, disappearing for another room.

Vanya's black, cakey makeup smudges further, as Allison pushes her thumbs under the other woman's eyes, calmly and patently wiping away her tears.

"_I_…" Vanya gasps this, "I don't remember a _fight_, Allison."

She doesn't and Allison _doesn't_ seem the least bit worried about this.

"_It's… ohh…kay… now_," Allison tells her quietly, her voice raspy and straining faintly. Her lovely, brown fingers touch unconsciously over the wound. The one _Vanya_ gave her. Vanya trembles and sobs harder, apologizing, burying her face into Allison's shoulder.

Forgiveness comes as a doting, light kiss against Vanya's perspiration-damp hair.

It _has_ to be okay.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_The Umbrella Academy isn't mine. I'M SO SOFT FOR ALLISON AND VANYA. ALL OF EPISODE 10 WAS BASICALLY ME SCREAMING AND THEN SCREAMING ABOUT MY FEELINGS. ALSO WHITE VIOLIN!VANYA UPPED MY GAYNESS. I'M A WEAK GAY. Anyway uhhh cool if you read this and any thoughts/comments always welcome! Madmiracleworker (AO3) and I were discussing these two ladies in the server and I asked to write their fix-it idea from our chat! Credit where credit is due!  
_


End file.
